Look Alikes
by EternalKnight
Summary: What would happen if Reno and Axel met? this is my version of their first meeting!
1. Recon

**I've always wondered what would happen if Reno and Axel met and this is my idea of what would happen! I hope you like it! R and R please?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy...**

Why did it have to be him that went on this mission?

Why couldn't it be Demyx?

Why?

WHY!?

Axel groaned and kicked a pebble out of his way, stomping towards the building angrily. If only Roxas could have been on this mission with him. It would have given him something to do instead of being bored out of his mind. But no, Roxas had to go off with _Demyx_ to collect _hearts._

Really, who put Demyx on missions that involve fighting? He wasn't the fighter, he could barely hold up in a battle, AND he ALWAYS COMPLAINED! All the time! He made whoever he was paired with do all the work, then he'd just sit down in a safe place and sleep or play his sitar until his partner came back. He almost felt sorry for Roxas. Almost.

At least Roxas had an exciting mission. Collecting hearts. Killing heartless. Going forward in their goal to complete Kingdom Hearts.

And he was stuck here doing recon in this stupid town and being bored put of his mind. Once he got back he was going to kick Saix in the-

But no, he couldn't do that because Saix was higher up than him. He didn't want to be turned into a dusk, after all.

Axel sighed and looked up at the abandoned building and growled, still feeling the anger of what he got stuck with. He walked the perimeter of the building, memorizing-or at least trying to-every single detail. Once he was finished he made his way back to the front of the house and stared at it.

Well, now or never. He thought giving the house a look before opening the door. As soon as he had begun to open it, it fell off of its hinges and fell on his, knocking him to the ground.

Axel let out a strangled cry and tried to push the door off of him, resulting in failure. He glared at it, then an idea popped into his head. He squiggled under the door, slowly pushing himself out to freedom. Once he was out he continued on his way.

Note to self, he thought. Doors are too heavy to push _off._

He looked around the old building and began snooping around. The only plus of recon, you got to snoop in other people's stuff without it being a problem. Well, if you weren't _caught_.

That entire concept seemed to be Axel's only problem at the moment.

Because little did he know was that there was another person in this house, and they were under strict orders to kill anyone snooping around in the old documents in the basement.

Because that company didn't want anyone to have a vague idea on what was going on.

So it was quite a surprise for Axel when he heard the idiot yell at him from across the hall…..


	2. The Search

**Well, anyway. Here's chapter two! It didn't take me long to do this, it just came to me. Sorry if I don't portray Reno well...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy...**

Reno had _had _it.

It was so unfair.

He _always_ got stuck with the boring missions. Well, not _always_, but most of the time he had. There were always those rare moments where he'd be given something exciting. This mission wouldn't have been so bad if he had Rude with him, but Rude was sick.

Stupid flu…

He kicked a pebble on the ground and frowned. He really shouldn't complain. At least he got paid for his missions. Some people out there probably had to do stuff like this without a pay check. At least he got something.

He was told to check around the old Shinra building to make sure that no one was out snooping around. If anyone was, he was under strict orders to 'take care of the problem.'

In other words he had to kill them.

Reno grumbled and made his way to the building, swinging the door open carelessly. If anyone heard him, good. They could run away and then he'd have one less problem to deal with. All he had to do was look around, if he noticed anything suspicious check it out, then go back and report. Then go _home_.

He went into the building and did a quick look around the rooms. Nope. Nothing. He made his way down, whistling a little tune until he heard it.

Someone was here.

He stopped and hung his head.

Why today? Why this mission where all he wanted was for it to be over? Why?

Sighing he made his way down, hoping that they'd be out by the time he was there.

As soon as he stepped onto the same level, he found out that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. They had their back to them and by their posture; they obviously didn't want to be here as much as him.

The figure was wrapped in a long black cloak form head to toe and cursing under their breath. He couldn't get a good look at them, due to the hood. He shook his head and sighed again. If it was _anyone_ else he might have gotten off with scaring them away.

But a long black cloak was suspicious. _Too _suspicious.

He stayed put and decided to make a plan.

I'll stay here in the shadows where they can't really see me, he thought. And when they come over here, I'll finish my job. Then I'll leave.

The figure moved around the room, checking things out. Reno almost screamed in frustration. This was going to take forever.

Unless….

"Hey!" He yelled looking at the figure. "Suspicious guy in black cloak!"

**So how was it? Please R and R.**


	3. First Meeting

**New chapter! YAY! This is my longest one yet! I think I'll post the next two chapters as well...**

**Disclaimer: same as the last chapter's. I do not own Final Fantasy...**

Axel turned around as the idiot yelled at him.

He couldn't really see him; he was in the shadows. Clever, very clever.

But if he didn't want to be seen, why did he scream? Axel decided to figure this one out.

Or at least provoke the fool.

"Suspicious guy in black cloak?" He asked walking towards the fool, who then started to back up into the shadow sanctuary. "Come on, you couldn't be a little creative?"

"I-I was creative enough!" The guy said stuttering a little. "I got what I wanted!"

"And what was that? To have me turn around? To have me _kill_ you?" He asked, still trying to get a ruse out of him. Axel cocked his head, a thought in his mind. The guy sounded really familiar….

"Yes! Wait!" The guy glared at him, a frown evident even in the dark. Axel laughed, a dark sounding one, but he was getting what he wanted.

Not enough, he thought stroking his imaginary beard. He put his hand on his hip, suddenly getting an idea.

"Well, if it wasn't for your voice I would've thought you were a _girl."_ Axel said, smiling all the while. He saw the idiot stop and go stiff, if seemed he was getting the reaction he wanted.

"A _girl_?" The guy looked shocked and outraged. "_No one _says Reno looks like a _girl_!"

"So Reno's your name, huh?" Axel cracked his knuckles and frowned. He was going to miss this moment. This Reno was sure fun to taunt.

"_You're_ the one that looks like a girl!"

Axel, who had been fixing his hood so that it wouldn't fall off then turned around.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Yeah. You heard me; you're the one that looks like a girl. You have _curves_, yo."

That was too much for Axel. He was used to some of the people in the organization telling him he had a very, _feminine_ physique, but to have a random stranger say it, it was too much.

"You little-" He screamed, but was cut off when he felt a shock of energy course through his body, much like one of Larxene's lightning bolts. He staggered and stared at Reno.

He was smiling, a few feet away with what looked like a cattle prod in his hand.

"Did you just attack me with a _cattle prod_?" Axel asked, baffled. He had seen quite a few things. Xemnas' light sabres, Xigbar's arrow-shooting thingies, Xladin's magic lances, Vexen's odd shaped box, Lexaeus' giant axe, which for the record wasn't very odd, but had to be mentioned, Zexion's book, Demyx's guitar, Luxord's cards, Marluxia's gay scythe, Larxene's evil knives, and Roxas and Xion's oversized keys. But he had _never_ been attacked with a cattle prod.

"It's not a cattle prod! It's an-"

Axel cut him off by summoning his chakrams in one of his dramatic ways and hitting him in the gut with one. He smiled at an angry, hurt Reno.

"You were saying?" he asked twirling them around his hands and lighting them on fire.

"Oh, it's on, yo."

"Sure, it is Reno. Sure it is."

**Well, this one was fun to write! If anyone knows what Reno's cattle prod thingy is can you tell me? I'm at a loss...**


	4. A Good Look

**This took forever to write...**

**I don't own Final Fantasy**

They had been fighting forever and Reno was getting tired of it. Why was this guy so good?

He stood off in the corner, trying to catch his breath. This was too much, even for him. This guy didn't even give him time to catch his breath, and he never got within striking distance.

Those stupid pizza-shaped things are the problem, he thought, dodging one of them as it came his way. He didn't like this type of fighting. He was more for the closer kind of combat, the one where he could get a good attack in.

He straightened and ran at him, swinging his weapon like a fool. The guy easily dodged and came at him with the pizza things again. Reno dodged and ran off to a corner, trying to make a plan. If he could just get close enough, he would be able to take this guy down and go home. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. It would be easier to tire him out.

But they had been fighting for a while and the guy hadn't even stopped to catch his breath. It wasn't looking very good for Reno….

He looked up at the right moment. He was able to dodge the massive fireball sent his way, right for his face. He rolled out of the way and looked up at him in surprise.

"What was that? You can summon _fire_?" He stood there, his mouth gaping open and stared.

"Yep. And now you're toast." He smiled and sent another ball of fire after him, right for his face.

"Not the face, yo!" Reno screamed running out of the way. "And no bad fire jokes, please."

The guy stood there, a moment too long. With that Reno jumped up and ran at him, trying to hit him in the face. The guy dodged, but not soon enough. Reno didn't get him in the face, but he tore his hood off.

The hood fell off of him and Reno stared in shock. He looked just like him. Well, maybe only a little, well, a lot. But still, he had a fan!

"You look just like me, yo!" he said, surprised. "What were you doing, trying to fry your hero?"

The guy glared at him and frowned.

"I do _not_ look like you. _You _look like me!" He yelled, causing his chakrams to light on fire. Reno jumped back alarmed, but still stood there in shock.

"What's your name?"

The guy looked up at him, a very annoyed expression on his face. "It's Axel, got it memorized?"

"Yeah, why?" Reno was confused as to why it would matter he memorized this guy-Axel's-name.

"Cause it's the last thing you're going to know!" Okay, it sounded a lot cooler in his mind, but it worked. Axel ran at him, ready to get in the last hit and finish his job.

"Shoot!" Reno watched as the guy ran at him, trying to think of what to do.

**So...how was it?** **This story's coming to an end...I'm sorta sad...**


	5. Retreat

**Sorry it's short...ran out of ideas.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy...or Kingdom Hearts. Forgot to put that in my last few.**

**Enjoy!**

Reno watched the guy, thinking of what he would miss when an idea popped into his head.

He would run _away_.

He turned on his heel and ran towards the window, heaving himself through it, ready to run back to put in his report. Axel stopped, staring at him as he ran.

"Where are you going?" He screamed waving his hands in the air. "Come back and finish this!"

"No way, I'd prefer to live!" Reno screamed back, running as far as he could away from the building. He'd go back there some other time. With back-up. And the helicopter. He could make a quick getaway if Axel was back.

Axel stared at Reno leaving and sighed. He might as well finish the mission. He looked around and took some notes on the place.

It was obviously an old building. He knew _that_ for sure. If a door fell on you, it was most likely old and broken.

There were a lot of files down in the basement; Vexen might want to take a look at some of them. Vexen was always the one for old, creepy experiments.

It wasn't in use anymore. There was nobody here except for the fool. And the fool ran away.

There was a room with a coffin in it, but for the sake of his sanity Axel did _not_ open it. He wasn't the one for horror.

And there he was done.

He summoned a portal and walked through it, back to the castle. He'd have to make a report later. He might as well tell them about Reno, and then they could hunt him done and be rid of a problem. He was sure he was _not_ going to tell them about the, um, _feminine _incident. Then they would be _sure _to bug him about it.

Stupid redheads….

**Oh, the irony Axel...**

**2 more chapter left! I'm proud of myself, I wrote a few in the last few days and uploaded them all. I wonder if anyone else actualy reads these author note things on the top and bottom...**


	6. Report-Reno

**Sorry it's short, there's only one more left! Axel's story!**

As soon as Reno got in the office he sat down on a chair and grabbed a glass of water. He had run all the way to the outskirts of town until he called to get the chopper. He didn't want the redhead to catch up and _kill_ him.

He couldn't believe he had almost _died_.

And by a guy that looked so much like him. Honestly, if he wasn't following orders he would have _never_ attacked Axel. It would be like hurting himself. And not only did they _look_ the same, they _sounded_ the same too.

He watched as the president walked in, giving him a cold look. He sat down in his chair and waited until Reno gave his report.

"There was this guy who sounded and looked _exactly _like me!"

Those were the words that made Rufus immediately call the Turks to see if there was anything wrong with Reno. There could _never_ be anyone who was even _remotely_ the same as Reno. He was one of a kind, and that wasn't always a good thing.

"Reno, I think you may have hit your head."

Reno looked up at Rufus and frowned. "No, I never hit my head. He looked like me, yo! I'm telling the truth!"

"Reno, go to bed." Rufus pointed to the door and nodded. He wanted Reno to get some rest so that he could hear the real report.

"Sir-"

"Reno, Bed."

"Okay."

Reno walked out of the office, slumped down and sad. He didn't believe him, no one would believe him.

He got to his room and threw himself on his bed, already feeling the effects of sleep. He'd just have to make up a story about what happened. One that made him seem cooler, one that didn't make him seem like he got beat up by a guy who looked like a woman.

After a while he finally fell asleep, a perfect report in his head. One that was sure to get him promoted.


End file.
